


Ribbon Me This

by pir8fancier



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8fancier/pseuds/pir8fancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to open the wedding presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbon Me This

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I wrote in the lobby of the Palms Tower at Lumos. We were given a prompt and 15 minutes to produce something. This is obviously not my smut of choice, but given the time limit and the restraints, I ended up liking it a lot.

I am surrounded by the trappings of domesticity. We are unwrapping our wedding presents; crystal goblets, a silver spoon here, a fish fork there. You laugh uproariously at each and every present.

"What the fuck are you going to do with twenty fish forks? James hates fish."

"Shut it," I demand, but without any venom. Because it's true. James hates fish and those stupid forks with their ridiculously sharp tines will only sit in a drawer and tarnish.

"Need to teach this wanker some manners, Lil. Hasn't even offered me a cup of tea."

"Fuck off, Pads," James says good-naturedly as he pitches a truly hideous tea cozy from his Aunt Millie into the bin.

"Go, James, make a pot. Could use a cup myself."

He leans over and kisses me with tad too much fervor than is polite in front of company.

"I'll do it for you. Not that lazy sod."

He shuffles into the kitchen with the effortless ramble of his.

Sirius takes a ribbon from up off the floor and trails the end over my bare ankle.

I shake my head.

He does it again.

I shiver and whisper, "Stop it."

He smiles and drags one end first over one nipple and then the other. It tickles through the thin cotton of my shirt. My nipples harden. He is now grinning. He does it again.

"Stop it," I demand in a low voice, while raising my breasts toward him so he can do it again.

We hear the clomp clomp clomp of James' feet as he walks through the dining room. He drops a tray carrying all the tea things on the floor.

"Shall we open another present?"

* * *

 _Fin_


End file.
